


stream mishap

by fockinwanker



Series: Streamer Hajime AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Streamer Hinata Hajime, seriously bro hajime is a gamer, that should be enough to push this au smh, we need more streamer au fics for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fockinwanker/pseuds/fockinwanker
Summary: In which Hajime is a streamer and Gundham goes in the room unannounced.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Streamer Hajime AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029018
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	stream mishap

Hajime Hinata liked games. So much so, that he based his career out of it, so now he streams his gameplays almost every day as hundreds of thousands of people gladly watched his struggles and triumphs and constantly supported him; Whether it be mere presence or financially.

But of course, every streamer was bound to make a mistake while they recorded themselves live at least once, right?

Well, Hajime thought otherwise.

His house was clean most of the time due to his boyfriend being a borderline neat freak, and he didn’t really have inappropriate stuff lying around unlike a few streamers who made that mistake, and he was pretty sure no one could see his bottom half clad in booty shorts on cam anyways so everything was perfect; No mistakes waiting to happen.

Is what he thought.

He unfortunately forgot his actual boyfriend, and the fact that if there was anything Gundham respected and valued more than Hajime’s streaming job, it was their pets (besides Hajime himself, of course).

More specifically, their hamsters.

Or their ‘Four Dark Devas of Destruction’ as Gundham likes to call them.

As Hajime was readying his setup and whatnot, he hadn’t noticed Maga-Z, who escaped from Gundham’s watchful eyes, sneak into the room through the small gap of the wooden door that was left ajar.

And with that knowledge out of his grasp, he just continued on with what he usually did before starting the stream. Fixing his hair and making sure his well-known ahoge was intact and taking a glance to the side to make sure his soda was definitely there, he let out a sigh and started the live.

Hajime did the usual things he does right before starting on playing the game; He greeted his viewers with a relaxed smile on his face and thanking the subs he received per five to ten seconds.

But something was rather out of the ordinary.

He felt small claws nipping on his skin. With slightly widened eyes in fear of it possibly being some bug and he mistook the nipping as claws, he looked down at his calves in a panic, only for it to dissolve when he realized it was just Maga-Z, who was staring up at him with sparkling beady eyes that made him look so adorable.

With a coo he picked the small creature up in his cupped hands, no doubt visible on camera. And to back that speculation up, the chat went wild on how cute the little creature was, to which Hajime chuckled at.

“Thanks, his name is Maga-Z and yes he’s really beyond cuteness,” Hajime smiled a bit, turning the hamster in his hands around slightly to face the camera. And yet again, his chat went all out on how adorable the dark deva (but they didn’t know that) was.

Of course, Hajime kept on responding with these comments directed towards Maga-Z with words of agreements and grins, taking the time to showcase the hamster instead of actually streaming a game. Until suddenly, the door swung open and the deep voice of his boyfriend filled the room.

“My prince, have you seen Steel Red Elephant, Maga-Z, anywhere? It appears that he had escaped my sight as I was getting sufficient food for all four of them.” Gundham worriedly barged in, aware that the brunet was streaming but he couldn’t bring himself to care right now. After all, one of his prized dark devas were missing at the moment.

And at the sound of the other man that wasn’t Hajime’s voice, the chat went feral once again and began to swiftly bombard the streamer’s sight.

_“holy shit who’s that??”_

_“prince???? oh so hajime’s kinky like THAT huh”_

_“oh my god they were roommates”_

_“THAT WAS DEEP WTF”_

Immediately Hajime’s attention went to his boyfriend who stood there with a concerned expression on his face. The brunet looked panicked for a second before quickly showing Maga-Z who was sitting contently in his hands.

The urgency in Gundham’s expression melted away in an instant at the sight of the missing dark deva. He then walked over to Hajime to retrieve the creature, unknowingly getting into the frame of the camera.

On the other hand, Hajime knew and he was about to interject. “Love, you’re going to get on ca—” But it was too late. His body had already gotten into frame as he retrieved their hamster from the brunet’s hands and once again, the audience went wild.

_“POGGERS HAJIME IS DATING AN EBOY”_

_“eboys are ruining my life when???”_

_“i can’t see his face but i just KNOW hes hot”_

The streamer’s face heated up at the sudden attention his clueless boyfriend was getting, as said boyfriend was just walking away from frame nonchalantly with a smile on his face as he pet Maga-Z’s fur.

“I apologize for the sudden intrusion, my prince. Although I do hope that you understand the urgency of my actions,” Gundham looked at Hajime with a sheepish look on his face, to which the brunet just felt himself internally melt at.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Hajime slightly stuttered out, but not enough to be noticed by his audience, “But you did get on frame though.”

Gundham rose a supposed-to-be brow. “Pardon?”

“The uh– The viewers saw you.”

At that, his eyes widened as a flash of panic overtook his features. “Did my frightful and demonic appearance scare your audience away?”

Hajime let out a chuckle, giving him a reassuring look filled to the brim with softness and adoration; It was a glint in his eyes only Gundham had the privilege of seeing every day and every hour. “It did the opposite, really.” He laughed a bit, “My viewers like you already.”

“I– I see.” Gundham stuttered out in a low whisper, his cheeks getting warm at the thought of Hajime’s ‘viewers’ taking a liking to him, despite not actually meeting him.

Hajime’s smile just softened even further at the sight of the bicolor haired male’s face flushing pink at the slightest. “Well, care to introduce yourself? I think it’s about time my viewers get to meet my amazing boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if this is bad! i made this at 3am and i don’t have a sense of good writing then.
> 
> also! gotta give credit. [this post](https://miodas-dr-imagines.tumblr.com/%5Bpost/632884924405465089/mondo-fuyuhiko-gundham-and-kazuichi-with-a-fem%5D) is the inspiration for this


End file.
